


After This

by aroberuka



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: The war ends; they figure things out.





	After This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



Clair planted a _very_ improper kiss on Gray’s cheek, then Tobin’s, and disappeared, laughing, into the celebrating crowd. Tobin watched her go with such a dazed look on his face Gray couldn’t help but laugh as well.

“Hey, don’t look so surprised. You’re the one who said we’d figure things out.”

“That’s not really what I meant!”

“Oh, so you don’t want us then?”

“No! I mean, yes! I mean—ugh.”

Grinning, Gray slung an arm around Tobin’s shoulders and dragged him off after Clair, towards the end of the war and the beginning of the rest of their lives.


End file.
